Captain Liliana
Captain Liliana is a Pirate Captain who earned a infamous reputation laying waste to the ships in the Continent’s coastal waters. Never captured by the Navy, fellow pirates, or any kind of pursuers, it’s said that she was attacked by the Kraken and met her end in a watery grave. And now it seems she has been resurrected by The Swamp Witch’s immense magical powers to become the spearhead of her army in her plot to take over the Continent. Appearance Liliana wears a black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side. On her torso she has a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom, and a short red shirt underneath. Beneath this she wears red star-shaped pasties over her nipples. She has a small black skirt also with pink frills and a belt with a steering wheel of a ship as a buckler. On her legs she wears knee length black boots. She also wears a white choker on her neck, with gold lining and on the center it features a green hexagonal gem and a layered frilly white bowtie. Personality Liliana won’t be bound by anything other than the only thing in the world that she honors, the “Pirate Aesthetics” written by her esteemed grandmother, the Pirate Queen Artemis, who’s also her parental figure. Even though she's known for being a scoundrel, having elegant manners like a noble is one of the rules from the aesthetics she must follow. Any means is valid for this purpose, but she can’t be completely cold-hearted. She’s unusually weak when it comes to the elderly and she treats them with great care. Abilities Liliana fights with a Rapier and a hand-crossbow. With the Swamp Witch’s magical power, she was granted the ability to control a flying ship and its phantom crew members. It’s a splendid ship, but as the time passes it becomes a crumbling phantom ship and then vanishes. Gallery Mirim with Liliana.jpg|Captain Liliana with Mirim Liliana on Her Ship.jpg|Captain Liliana on her ship Liliana_profile.png|Captain Liliana as illustrated by Morisawa Haruyuki megahouse_pirates_captain_liliana01.jpg|Captain Liliana Anime Figure 3be7fc7950a545f0cfc742abe8b3a345.jpg hobbyjapan_ueens_blade_rebellion_mini11.jpg|Captain Liliana Chibi Figure Captain Liliana Bath.jpg|Captain Liliana enjoying her bath Captain Liliana & Izumi.jpg|Captain Liliana & Izumi Trivia *Captain Liliana's facial appearance may have been inspired and resembles that of Hinagiku Katsura, from the Hayate the Combat Butler series, as well as both having the same voice actress, Shizuka Ito (Japanese), whom also voiced Ellen Mira Mathers, Flare Corona & Lero. She also resembles Rui from Dream C Club, a game which Haruyuki Morisawa, her character designer, worked on. *Liliana's ship has functioning cannons, which are the only instance of gunpowder weapons in the series. *Though she was originally human, it is implied that the resurrection process turned her into some kind of "undead." Unlike Menace, whose book properly notes that attribute and her weakness to holy attacks, Liliana's book fails to mention that. However, it's believed to be a typo, as the process for both was about the same. *There's some misnumbering with the Aesthetics, the repeated ones labeled as "bis" being the least recent, and a difference in her quoting style is also noticeable: in the books' conversations and VQ1, she used to say "Aesthetics #X" (with roman numerals), while lately, in the Illustrated Stories and VQ2, she says "Xth Pirate Aesthetics" (with kanjis as numbers). Whether these differences are actually retcons or just revisions/typos from the authors, it's currently unknown. Extended Links *Captain Liliana in Queen's Blade Wikipedia *Captain Liliana in Pirates Wikipedia pl:Kapitan Liliana Category:Queen's Blade Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mature Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Comedy Villains